


Warm

by KYotodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Severus Snape Lives
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Warm

_在她的爆发之后，他用空洞的眼神看了她很久，别过头去。他走了一小段路，她跟随着他，心里难免有些惴惴不安。_

_他很轻易地攀上一块山岩，“上来这里，”他说。他朝她伸出手，她迟疑了片刻，将自己的手叠上去。肌肤相触，温暖蔓延开来。_

_他拉着她登上山岩，率先坐了下来。她迟疑地看着满地青苔，犹豫了许久。对上他漆黑的眼眸，她还是坐了下来。_

_“你是对的，”他平静地说道。“我看到了那些……预言。”_

_“预言，”她重复了一遍。她没有看向他，而是随意望向山下。晚间起了雾，村庄在雾中若隐若现。_

_“未来的灾祸，你们几个的反应，依靠这些我们能够轻松地打败……他，”他把后半个句子含在嘴里，片刻才说，“在预言中我的位置不在你身边。”_

_“那么谁在我身边呢？”她问道，语气中带着克制不住的嘲弄。所有这些被拒绝、被无视、被伤害的经历！只是因为一个过于宽泛的预言！_

_“韦斯莱先生，”他仍然是毫无波澜，“你可以想见我对你的青睐有多么诧异。”_

_她差点笑出声，但是紧接着她感到更多的温暖……_

 

赫敏睁开眼睛。温暖仍然残留在她意识的边缘，但就在她爬起床的时候，最后一抹痕迹也蒸发了。她叹了口气，从枕头边拿起她的日记本。

在她写下这个梦境的时候，她很好奇地想着梦里的人会是谁。高大，这点毫无疑问。不喜欢罗恩，显然也不是罗恩。还有呢？

_温暖_ 。

她把日记往前翻去。和她的两个好朋友不一样，她的梦总是栩栩如生，而且逻辑完整。她假定这是自己的大脑在潜意识中都非常井井有条的缘故。在她成年以后，她的梦里开始出现一个……恋人。她记不清他的外貌，但她记得他身上舒适的温暖。

尽管只是梦境中的一触，但那感觉仍然让她沉迷。她曾经拥抱过罗恩，但他的体温太过炽热，令她想要逃离。维克多——上帝保佑他，在上次的示警之后，他有一阵子没写信了——也是如此，令她怀疑是否热爱运动的人都是这样：炽热。

她合起日记本，从床上下来。她的室友们还在沉睡中，她在沉默咒的掩护下轻手轻脚地洗漱完毕，拎起书包去图书馆。

在禁书区中盘旋着一道黑色的影子，赫敏朝哪个方向瞥了一眼，收回视线。斯内普教授一如既往地苍白，赫敏怀疑他一夜未睡才能来得如此早。

出于某种微妙的心态——也许是期望这位魔药大师能大发慈悲丢下一两句提点，倒不是说他能说话了——她选择了最靠近禁书区的桌子。她把自己的魔药教材摊开，比对着目录开始回忆。

晨光渐盛，一道影子从她书上滑过，很快地消失了。赫敏抬头，看向斯内普离开的背影。在他离开之后，没过几分钟，一大群准备N.E.W.T.s的学生涌了进来。赫敏合上书，收拾好东西，也离开了。是时候去吃早餐了，然后，她要找个安静的地方，免得自己把一半的注意力放在防止偷袭上。

也许有一两本她读过的麻瓜心理学认为这属于PTSD，但赫敏觉得自己只是……还没习惯和平。

尚未完全修复的霍格沃兹每一个教室都被占用了，最后赫敏在黑湖边找到了她想要的静谧。一套反侦察咒施放出去后，赫敏变形出桌椅，开始复习起来。余光中湖波摇曳着细碎的阳光，树叶应和地发出沙沙声，令她微不可察地放松下来。

 

_温暖……_

 

赫敏睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现自己睡着了。

从太阳的高度看，现在大概已经过了午饭时间。她很是羞愧地把书本上沾的口水擦干净，这本魔药书是她从禁书区借出来的，性格挺不错，等她醒了以后才扭动着发出抗议。

赫敏决定先去吃点东西再回来继续学习。她收拾好东西，抽出魔杖，深吸了一口气，快速地解除魔咒。

咒语降下的那一刻，她立刻发现了魔咒的痕迹。她下意识地施放了一连串的咒立停，随后是几个无声的除你武器。她在发现攻击落空时快速地躲开回击的魔咒。她没有听见咒语，湖畔的寂静中只有她自己的心跳声，而这一点只让她毛骨悚然。

她放出自己的守护神，银白色的水獭在空中游动，似乎有些迷茫。赫敏快速地绕到柳树背后，给自己施了幻身咒，做了几个深呼吸。

她竖起耳朵仔细倾听，没有任何声音从树后传来。她小心翼翼地探出头去，湖畔站立着一个熟悉的身影；斯内普双手抱胸，面无表情。赫敏抬手拍了自己一下。

也许她该找庞弗雷女士谈一谈了。

她思考着要不要向斯内普道个歉。他应该也是图清净在湖边休息，结果被自己莫名其妙地打断了。考虑到这位先生过往的“宽容”，赫敏觉得她还是悄悄离开比较好。

她的守护神似乎决定现在是个背叛的好时机，悠哉游哉地朝她游过来，绕着她转了半圈，消散在空中。赫敏立刻看向斯内普，后者果然已经一脸嘲讽。她尴尬地解除了幻身咒。

“教授……”她从树后走出来。斯内普抿了抿嘴唇，收起魔杖，比了一个“赶紧走”的手势。

赫敏尴尬地笑了笑，快步离开。

晚上她在校园里又逛了一圈，失望地发现她可能真的需要去禁林里了。她不想在夜里独自一人进去，于是只得退回到宿舍里。幸运的是，她的舍友们都没回来，赫敏得以安静地又学习了一段时间。

当她躺在床上准备入睡时，她发现自己祈祷着在梦中得到一点慰藉。

 

_她知道已经很晚了，但是这样和他肩并着肩，她觉得可以走到世界末日。_

_“我想吃冰激凌，”她突发奇想，而他立刻应下，无声地领着她走向另一个方向。他的手握着她的手，令她觉得安全又温暖。_

_他们拿到了最后一个冰激凌，店员在他们身后把门锁上。他们毫无目的地漫步，深夜的街道上空无一人，她觉得安心。他们在公交站台的长椅上坐下，她吃完了冰激凌，靠在他肩膀上。_

_仿佛是一个眨眼的工夫，她睁开眼，发现已经天亮了。_

_“走吧，”他说。_

_突然之间，她知道了，她知道他要说什么。_

_“我们之间没有未来，”他说。_

_“哪怕只有一天，我也要这一天。”她固执地说。_

_而他叹气，牵起她的手。_

_“走吧。”_

 

赫敏合上日记本。

这样的梦出现的频率提高了。以前她更多的是梦见世界毁灭，梦见被追杀。那些惨淡的梦和惨淡的现实交相辉映，令她很快地消瘦下去。

现在她也没有长胖多少，不过好在她还有时间。

她照例去了图书馆。在禁书区旁边坐下时，她悄悄检查了一下斯内普，后者皱着眉，专注地读着一本巨大的书。他并没有注意到她的迹象。

赫敏放心下来，拿出魔咒的课本。她对这一门课比较有信心，但她希望能深入了解一下魔咒的原理。

清晨的时间很快被消磨掉了。斯内普的影子从她书页上滑过时，赫敏刻意把注意力集中在书本上。等到学生们窸窸窣窣的脚步声响起时，她才从书中抬起头来，惊讶地发现一张纸条落在她手边。

她拾起来，上面是斯内普略有些潦草的字迹：“今天试着不要对黑湖边的学生反应过激。我很怀疑他们能承受住你的除你武器而不昏迷。庞弗雷女士不会青睐额外的伤员。”

赫敏带着这张纸条去了厨房。家养小精灵们对她仍然十分冷淡，但它们的天性让它们提供了足够多的面包给赫敏。她叹息着离开，在心里把S.P.E.W.的总结反思记入日程。如果她想要在魔法界做出什么变化的话，她很需要这样的经验。

直到来到黑湖边，她仍然满腹疑惑。她试着不去想这个问题，但当一天结束后，她的侦测咒语和直觉都没有发现任何陪伴时，她开始感到良心的谴责。这驱使她召唤出守护神，对那只一脸无辜的水獭说道：“斯内普教授，谢谢您的宽容。我想黑湖湖畔足够宽广，容得下两个人。”

水獭悠然地游向城堡。赫敏放下防护咒和反侦察咒，在黑湖边坐了一会儿。夜风习习，水面下泛起微弱的磷光。赫敏不断尝试着让自己放松下来。

当她终于能够享受树叶在风中发出的沙沙声时，她惊讶地看见一点属于守护神的银光从空中奔袭而来。她站起来，强迫自己不抽出魔杖。她起初没能辨认出那只尖尖瘦瘦的狐狸，直到它发出一声嘶哑的“当然”。

那是斯内普的声音。非常嘶哑，但确实是斯内普的声音。

所以他可以说话了？

赫敏怔怔地思索着蛇毒的种种解药，往回走去。

躺上床时，她才想起另一个问题：斯内普的守护神……形态变了。

-TBC-

 


End file.
